


Raining Heavily

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia and Yohane both forget their umbrellas.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Raining Heavily

A sudden downpour caught Dia off guard. 

So many times she had lectured Ruby to bring an umbrella to school just in case. Despite that, she had hypocritically forgotten her own when it was most needed. Although judging by the intensity of the rain storm, it wouldn't do much good. 

Ruby had left school an hour ago, missing all this while Dia was forced to stay and finish student council work. Knowing there was no way out, Dia called up her parents, asking for a lift back home.

Ten minutes her dad said. She could wait that long. Dia started up a language learning app on her phone. Something to pass the time and practice English. 

However someone caught her eye. 

Yohane was hiding under shelter a little ways off from the school entrance. She was sitting on a wall, looking bored out of her mind. 

Braving the rain, Dia raced over to her, getting a little damp in the process. “Hello Yohane-chan...” Dia smiled at her.

Yohane blinked in disbelief. “Dia-san?” 

“I forgot my umbrella, what about you?” Dia asked, taking a seat next to Yohane on the wall.

“Yeah same…” Yohane stared down at her feet, mumbling her words. 

“Are you getting picked up?” 

Yohane sighed, pulling out her phone like she was double checking something. “Yeah at six thirty or so...”

“Yohane that’s two hours away!” Dia couldn’t see the rain letting up anytime soon. Was she really going to be stuck here for that long? “Let me take you home, my dad won’t mind.”

“I forgot my house key so it’s not like it matters.” Yohane shrugged. She was trying to act nonchalant but the hint of frustration in her voice was obvious.

Dia sighed, she wanted to give her a lecture on being more careful but it wasn’t needed. Yohane was probably already beating herself up enough about this. “Alright, come round mine. I’ll call my dad now.”

“Wait.” Yohane tugged on Dia’s sleeve. “What are you talking about? This is just my usual bad luck… You don’t have to do that? Seriously-”

“For crying out loud Yohane, I’m not leaving you alone to sit outside school for two hours. Now you’re coming with me.” Dia made her point final, daring Yohane to try challenging her. 

“Fine  _ whatever… _ ” Yohane folded her arms.

“You don’t have to act so ungrateful.” Dia huffed, getting out her phone. She ignored Yohane’s rebuttal in favour of calling her father and explaining the situation. After a few minutes, it was arranged for Yohane to come over. Dia ended the call with a satisfied smile. “There we go. All sorted.”

“I don’t get a choice?” Yohane whined to herself, while typing something on her phone. “I’ll text my mom…”

“Why do you look so unhappy about this?” Dia asked.

“It was my own fault for forgetting, really I should just deal with it.”

“Well that’s a shit mentality.” Dia said. “My dad will be here any minute, you will just have to come along.”

Yohane groaned but Dia paid it no attention. When her father arrived, the two got in the back of the car. They drove home in silence. Yohane seemed nervous the whole time, almost trying to shrink herself into the car seat. Turns out Ruby had apparently gone to Hanamaru’s temple and was planning to stop the night. Dia was going to have to keep Yohane entertained for the next two hours by herself but she supposed that would be fine.

As soon as they got to the privacy of Dia’s room, Yohane instantly perked up.

Trying to think of what to do, Yohane made things easy by pointing to something resting on the bedside table. 

“You have a switch?” Yohane asked, staring at it curiously. 

“For animal crossing mostly…” Dia chuckled, sitting down on her bed and using a pillow propped up against the headboard as a backrest. “Would you like to play?”

“Sure!” Yohane had a delighted little smile on her face.

Grabbing her switch, Dia made another pillow backrest for Yohane and patted the spot next to her. Yohane obliged, sitting carefully so that their shoulders didn't touch. She nervously stared down at the switch, waiting for Dia to do something. 

Starting up the game, Dia waited for animal crossing to load. Ruby had her own switch so luckily they could each have an island to themselves. Sharing would have been…  _ Difficult. _ Dia had worked very hard to make her island a perfect, neat and organised town. Getting her favourite villages had been a long hard process. Dia’s island was pretty much in order because she was the one in control.

So why was she letting Yohane play now?

Loading up her character she passed the switch over with a smile. “You know what you're doing right?”

“Kukukuku. This Fallen Angel is an expert from wild world.” Yohane started to run around in game, keeping to the paths as she admired the decorations and perfectly placed flowers.

“Oh? Did you play New Leaf too?” Dia asked, pointing to the button to open the tool ring.

“Nope.” Yohane pressed it, equipping the bug net. “There's so much new stuff…”

Dia hummed in agreement, resting her head on Yohane’s shoulder. She watched what was happening on the game screen. Yohane went about exploring her town, in absolute awe and with a bug net in tow. Chatting to villagers and catching bugs, neither of them noticed the time.

There was a loud ding sound and Yohane winced. “Shit.” She checked her phone. “That’s my mom… I better get going!” Yohane raced down the stairs, Dia followed behind.

“Thanks by the way…” Yohane offered her a grin before putting her shoes on, opening the door and simply waving goodbye.

That rainy evening was never mentioned again. Dia almost believed she imagined the whole thing, afterall, Yohane had left as quickly as that.

Three months later, Yohane came crashing into the student council room. “Dia-senpai! I saved up and finally got a second hand switch with animal crossing! Let’s play together sometime.”

“For crying out loud, Yohane I’m in the middle of student council work!” Dia hummed in annoyance before sighing. “I’ll text you my friend code, we can play this evening.” 

The goofy delighted smile on Yohane’s face made Dia a little bit less irritated by the interruption. Sure enough, when Dia’s work was done and she finally got some free time, she loaded up her game. 

Dia smiled as she flew over to Yohane’s island where, coincidently it was currently raining heavily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
